This workshop has two primary objectives: 1) to bring together scientists active in omega-3 fatty acid research on cancer with cancer researchers not involved in omega-3 research, for the purpose of assessing and discussing state-of-the art of cellular and molecular omega-3 fatty acid research related to the control of cancer; and 2) to identify areas in need of decidedly new research into the use of omega-3 fatty acids in cancer prevention/therapy, and formulate recommendations to funding agencies on further research needs. Omega-3 fatty acids have been recognized for decades as having health benefits for some cancers, but the complexities and uncertainties surrounding their mechanisms of action still preclude their rational use as cancer preventive or therapeutic entities, even where dietary factors could be major causative factors in the disease. This proposed interdisciplinary workshop will cover a broad range of topics from the effects of omega-3 fatty acids on fundamental membrane structure, through cellular properties (including gene expression, metastasis, and immunogenicity) to their potential anti-carcinogenic and cytotoxic properties and therapeutic uses. The workshop will have brief presentations by experts followed by lengthy panel discussions led by session co-chairs or discussants. The key participants are chosen for their expertise (whether omega-3 fatty acids or cancer), their global view of these issues, and their willingness to openly address controversial, speculative, and innovative research directions. Attention is given to providing a workshop location conducive to interactions, educational opportunities and student travel awards, and publication of the workshop proceedings in a widely available venue. The outcomes of this workshop will be better understanding of molecular and cellular actions of omega- 3 fatty acids, heightened interest in applied uses of these fatty acids, networks and collaborations, and new directions for cancer research.